There are tire pressure sensors on some vehicles on the market today. These tire pressure sensors send signals to the vehicle's on board computer representing both pressure and tire location to notify the driver when a tire loses pressure and in which tire it is lost. However, the pressure sensors must be calibrated every time the tires are taken off the car and moved (e.g. rotated) to inform the sensors of the location of the tire on the vehicle, so that the subsequent signals from the sensors correctly identify the tire being reported on.
Currently, calibrating the tire pressure sensors is a very cumbersome process that has to be done by trained mechanics using special and rather cumbersome calibration equipment. This requires the vehicle owner to pay a fee to the mechanic and to spend more time waiting for the calibration to be performed. Having made the above critical observations, the present invention is provided.